


Cyanus

by LiveOakWithMoss



Series: Silmarillion Prompts [14]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Courtship, F/F, Fluff, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Finduilas/Nienor, "Offer me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyanus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cygnete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cygnete/gifts).



> 0\. AU where Nienor is at Nargothrond instead of Doriath, for no other reason than I need it.

Finduilas paced anxiously, her skirts dragging on the floor, but she ignored them, not bothering to lift her hem from the dust. “Do you think she has seen it yet?”

Orodreth didn’t look up from his book. “I’m sure she will soon if she hasn’t already, dear heart.”

“It was too much,” Finduilas mumbled, and resisted the urge to bury her face in her hands to cover the blush of shame already rising in her cheeks. “Over-done, over-wrought, no doubt I have simply confused her, or worse, she will think it just a silly custom of the Elves, and not know it for what it is…”

“I cannot tell you how she will react,” said her father, with endless patience, still deep in his reading. “But however it goes, it shall not be the end of the world.”

“It might be,” said Finduilas, feeling slightly hysterical. If Niënor did not see the gift for what is was, and simply treated it like a trinket, she didn’t think she could bear it. On the other hand, if she understood the meaning of the courtship offering, and then  _rejected_  it - “I shall flee to Hithlum,” Finduilas muttered, decidedly. “Or Valinor. Or Utumno.” Anything to avoid seeing - 

“Finduilas?”

Finduilas pulled up so quickly that she tripped on the hem of her skirt. Orodreth buried his nose in his book and pretended not to exist. 

Niënor stood in the doorway, her bright hair disheveled, her cheeks flushed, her clothing askew. She looked like she had been running. In her hand she held the delicate circlet, expertly crafted to resembled a simple wreath of cornflowers, decorated with tiny blue stones exactly the color of her eyes. “Did you - did you send me this?”

“Yes,” said Finduilas, her heart pounding so hard she could feel it in her tongue. “Yes, I did.”

Niënor stared at her for a moment, and in that moment Finduilas started mentally packing her bags for the Void. But Niënor took a step, and then another, and then flew across the room, throwing her arms around Finduilas’ neck. “ _Oh_ , finally!”

As Nienor enthusiastically kissed the delighted and speechless Finduilas, Orodreth hid his smile in his high collar, and discretely made his exit. 


End file.
